The term “MEMS” generally refers to an apparatus incorporating some mechanical structure having a dimensional scale that is comparable to microelectronic devices. Micro-scale fabrication techniques similar to those utilized in the microelectronic industry such as thin film deposition, and thin film patterning by photolithography and reactive ion etching (RIE) form the micromechanical structure in a MEMS.
In the past, multi-layered, planar microshells have been used for encapsulation of devices such as MEMS and microelectronics.